


Another Night At The Undead Club

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Community: femslash100, Female Characters, Ficlet, Gen, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladies' Night at Biers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night At The Undead Club

Ladies' night at Biers meant no men got in, and the ambiguous only if the doorman liked them. It was an idea Igor was trying out, and now beginning to regret. Sally von Humpeding had convinced as many as three Igorinas to step up on the corner table and show tricks with their hands. The band was playing some new-fangled jig which was mostly drowned out by the general hullabaloo. Who knew women could make so much noise?

Half-way through the night Igor sent for his sister and retired to his apartment, bidding her to please not let them burn the place down. He was barely gone before the barmaids cleared the bar, got up on it, and began a dance that was about as raunchy as any frequently rehearsed at the PussyCat Club.

Sergeant Angua approached the bar that night only to veer away several steps outside; Susan Sto Helit settled for a peek; many others, for whom unlife tended towards drab and monotonous, exclaimed "Hot dog!" (or an equivalent, depending on which century they were born, and whether there were werewolves present) and joined the fun.

Sally came to work the next morning looking fresh and satisfied, her skin as smooth and pale as ever, but Angua could smell extravagances on her skin; ones that made her flush with more than the usual kill-urge. She changed her clothes behind the lockers, with more than her usual modesty. Sally's laugh bounced through the metal lockers, a merry, wicked echo.


End file.
